Love me!
by Tsu Shinigami
Summary: One-shot un peu guimauve! Lorsqu'un Malfoy est désemparé par la cascade de compliments de sa Némésis ça donne quoi?


Résumé: Lorsqu'un Malfoy est désemparé par la cascade de compliments de sa Némésis, sa donne quoi?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ce matin je me suis réveiller tôt, trop tôt! Je prend une douche, m'habille, fait mon sac et part prendre mon petit déjeuner. Quand venant du couloir opposé Saint Potter apparait.<br>-Tu t'es perdu Potter!  
>Il m'ignore.<br>-Eh, Potty le réfectoire c'est de l'autre côté!  
>-Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour moi? Malfoy!<br>Ses paroles sont cinglantes et il affiche un sourire mauvais.  
>-Tu me déçois! Ton égocentrisme est au déclin! dit-il faussement attristé.<br>-Tu es en baisse de forme, je ne pensait pas cela possible venant d'un Malfoy!  
>Je le vois s'approcher de moi. Il a les yeux mi-clos. Il saisit mon menton, je suis paralysé.<br>-Surtout venant d'un beau blond comme toi!  
>Je trésaille. Il finit par me lâcher et s'éloigne me lançant un "Bonne appétit, beau blond!" et un rire cristallin qui m'achève sur place.<p>

Je rougis violemment en partant prendre mon petit déjeuner, encore déboussoler par les paroles du brun. Je fini bien vite et arrive en avance à mon premier cour.  
>Quelle fut ma surprise de voir, devant la porte où avait lieu mon cour, une tignasse corbeau, adossé au mur, attendant sagement!<br>-Eh, bien le balafré! on est en avance!  
>Il tourne son regard émeraude sur moi. Celui-ci est sombre et craintif mais lorsqu'il croise le mien, ses yeux s'adoucissent immédiatement me faisant rougir de nouveau.<br>-Mais qui voilà donc? Un beau blond!  
>Ce surnom a le don de me déstabiliser!<br>-Tout le monde ne peux prétendre d'être beau comme-moi!  
>-Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord!^^<br>Je n'y croit pas il me trouve beau! o/0 Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça!  
>-Le beau blond aux yeux argentés à perdu sa langue?<br>-.! Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui? ça fait deux fois qu'on tombe d'accord! .!  
>-C'est un peu trop pour une journée!^^<br>-C'est excessif, oui! .!  
>Il se met à rire, de ce rire cristallin.<br>-Ne te met pas en colère pour si peu!  
>Il disait cela d'une voix si douce.<br>-Eh, puis! Tu es moins beau quand tu es en colère!  
>Pourquoi il n'arrête pas avec ses compliments. Je sors doucement de mes pensées lorsque je vis deux émeraudes me fixer.<br>-Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça Potter?  
>-Rien!<br>Il rougit! ^/^!  
>-Je trouvais que tu étais mignon lorsque tu réfléchissais! C'est tout!<br>Il dit ça avec tant de sincérité que... je crois que je vais craquer. Moi Draco Lucius Malfoy, l'amant de tout les amant, amoureux de Harry James Potter, l'hétéro naïf!  
>-Je ne pensait pas non plus que tu me déteste au point de m'ignorer totalement! Dit-il vraiment déçu.<br>Je...je...o0!  
>-Je ne t'ignore pas! Je réfléchis!<br>-Pourtant, je ne pense pas avoir employé des mots trop compliqués!  
>Je craque T T!<br>-Non, ils sont seulement trop doux!  
>Je m'approche de lui, prend son menton comme il l'a fait avec moi et finit par m'emparer de ses lèvres doucement. Elles sont fine et douce, je m'en sépare à regret voyant un ange tout retourné. Il passe sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.<br>-Tu veux que je t'embrasse encore ou quoi?  
>-Pourquoi pas? répond-t-il simplement d'une voix suave.<br>Je craque encore T T!  
>-Tu l'auras voulu!<br>Je l'embrasse de nouveau en un long baisé, doux et tendre. Je me sépare de lui, il sourit encore!  
>-Ne me regarde pas comme ça! o0  
>-Je n'y peu rien si j'aime un beau blond aux yeux argentés!<br>-Mais de qui tu ...! o/0  
>Je réalise ses paroles. Bon sang! Potter m'aime et en plus je viens de l'embrasser! Deux fois o0! Je me sens comme sur un petit nuage, je suis tout chose, confus et heureux à la fois. Je retourne sur Terre et fixe un ange brun!  
>Sans plus tarder il entoure mon cou de ses bras et m'embrasse avec passion, hum c'est si bon! J'enlace ses hanches pour le coller tout contre moi. Je veux le sentir, me coller à lui comme si ma vie en dépendée! On se sépare!<br>-Sa veux dire qu'on est ensemble? Me demande t-il une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
>-Bien sur! 3<p>

FIN

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu!^^<p>

TSU


End file.
